


Wedding Disaster

by RoseSwan9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disaster, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Las Vegas, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseSwan9/pseuds/RoseSwan9
Summary: Dramione Wedding. Perfect or a Disaster? Read to find out. AH One-Shot
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Wedding Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter otherwise Hermione and Ron would have never been a couple. Why J.K Rowling Whyyy!!!
> 
> Beta-Love: Kiwi67. Thanks a lot girl.

Hermione is 23 years old and lives in Central London. Today is one of the most important days of her life; she is getting married. Yesterday had been her bachelorette party which had left her very tired but excited. She was waiting for her friends to come and help her get ready.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and she squealed in excitement. Opening the door she peaked round self conscious of the bed head she was yet to tame. Luckily it was her friends and bridesmaids who had come to help her prepare. They chatted and laughed for a few minutes before ushering Hermione upstairs to shower. While she was there, they laid out all her cosmetics and accessories, giggling quietly in anticipation.

When she came out Ginny started on her hair while Luna, Daphne and Pansy started on her makeup and pedicures. After she was primped up, they brought out her dress. It was midnight blue with a sweetheart neckline, spaghetti straps and no sleeves. Its bodice was made of silk and the train was long enough to drag on the ground. They put it on her and ohhed and ahhed over her appearance. After that they made their way to the church where Draco will be waiting for his fiance. Or was he?

Draco woke up with his head pounding and looked around. His friends were lying around him in a humongous hole. The last thing he remembered was having fun at his bachelor party and getting drunk. By the looks of it, it had gotten way out of hand.

By the time his friends woke up he was freaking out over the thought that today was his wedding and Hermione would kill him if he left her at the altar.

When he and his friends climbed out, they were exhausted and dirty. Looking at his surroundings, the familiarity of the place hit him like a bullet. They were in Las Vegas. Oh God, now Hermione is definitely gonna kill him. He frantically called a friend of his and asked him to put in his favour. While he and his friends were waiting for an helicopter to come, chaos had descended on the church back in London.

Ginny had gotten a call from Blaise, one of Draco's friends, that they had landed up in L.A. When Hermione found out what had happened – and that was before walking up to the altar – she started cursing and crying. Her friends were trying to calm her down while others were frantically running around making calls.

Suddenly, everyone froze as the door of the church opened and the groom walked in calmly and unharmed except for the fact that his clothes were trashed.

Hermione walked up to Draco and he started looking nervous and frightened of her demeanour. She looked at him with rage in her eyes and slapped him. "Where the f* have you been? I am so furious at you. You ruined my special day. Ugh! How could you be so irresponsible."

He apologized, begged and grovelled until Hermione forgave him and the arrangements were made again. The wedding went on without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey Guys. I'm back with another Dramione fic :) Hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to like and comment. Stay safe. Love you all.  
> Rose.


End file.
